Something's happen for a reason
by magickalagron
Summary: Coincidently, Quinn meets Rachel on Rose café at Lake Erie, Lima, Ohio. Quinn was never opened up with someone until that someone was special enough with her, but, what about Rachel Berry? Is she special enough for Quinn Fabray? Do you believe in coincidence? Is there any chance if they'll become a friends? Or a lover?


**Something's happen for a reason**

**Summary**: Coincidently, Quinn meets Rachel on Rose café at Lake Erie, Lima, Ohio. Quinn was never opened up with someone until that someone was special enough with her, but, what about Rachel Berry? Is she special enough for Quinn Fabray? Do you believe in coincidence? Is there any chance if they'll become a friends? Or a lover?

**Note**: This is my first ff please don't be harsh and review please, you can give me some advice where these story would go, I have something in my mind. Thanks for reading

The sun goes down slowly, waiting for stars to shine. Breadstix would be perfect place for twilight's time but not for Quinn. Quinn sat down on Rose Cafee's at behind terrace with hot chocolate and waffle. She can see the stars replacing the sun. The sky turns violet, the wind blows upon her long-little-wave-blonde hair. It was such a quiet and beautiful place. Those place is far away from the city, the crowded, from her parents, from her ex-boyfriend, Sam. Yeah, she just broke up with Sam two hours ago at McKinley's coridor. Quinn dumps Sam for sure, Quinn told Sam if it was a mistake to be Sam's first priority but he's just an option, she's not in love with him. Quinn wants to get straight that relationships if she doesn't want to continue it. She didn't want to break sam's heart even more, she's not that girl anymore. After all the dramas she's been through, she promise to not back on those dark times. She's not bullying or throw slushies anymore. She has to accept it, if she wants to go from these place, she has to make a big differences. Sam just nods and give quinn a little smile, quinn thought she doesn't deserve the boy's kindness. What's wrong with her? Sam's obviously been a great boyfriend for her, but still, there wasn't butterflies on her stomache or fireworks every time they sharing kisses, after 3 weeks dating. She doesn't feels good with her relationship with sam, she just need something more. She needs someone who could comfort her, and look her in the eyes and tell her if that someone's think she was beautiful, intellegent, great and that someone's truly love her. Of course Sam had said that but Quinn doesn't feel Something's still missing. Some people said if those words would turns to magickal things if the right person's said that.

The wind keeps blowing her mind. It's getting dark and cold. She should bring her jacket. While her mind still searching something that she's looking for, the door behind her seat was open and there was a brunette walking to the edge of terrace and look deep into Erie lake. She's definitely not recognise there's someone out there too. Quinn just watches the brunette quietly. She knows that girl, and she obviously knows that clothes. Mini polcadot dress, of course because that was a tiny brunette girl, white sock , and black tiny shoes. She was rachel berry. Quinn didn't say one single thing to Rachel, she just waits until the brunette turn around. After quite long minutes, Rachel finally turns around and she knew if Quinn was there. Looking at her and give her a little smile.

"Berry."

"Quinn, what are you doing at here? It's kinda weird having you at these place."

Quinn just watching at those lips that keep moving. She takes a deep breathe,

"This is a public place and why shouldn't I be here? you don't want me to be here, do you?"

Quinn arching her eyebrows and now Rachel panics

"no no Quinn, I mean…"

Before Rachel could end her sentences, Quinn cuts in,

"yeah whatever, what are you doing here?"

Quinn doesn't know why she always keep being harsh with Rachel, she feels like intimate being around her but comfortable at the same time, she just won't admit it.

"not that one of your business but can I sit down there?."

_Why do you care, Quinn? This is Rachel Berry you're talking to_

Quinn just nods and relieve her breathe. It's starting warm since Rachel berry being around her. Not for the first time though, Quinn thinks if Rachel berry's kindness could bring the warmness in the room.

_But I want to know why she was here_

"so now tell me, why you're here, Berry?"

Rachel gives her weird look, still can't believe if Quinn wants to know something about her, she thought if Quinn could be around her in 5 minutes and still alive was a good sign, miracle, and now Quinn wants to know what she was doing at there. and Rachel's sighing,

"I just want to go some quiet place and I know this place was far away from house but the bus and walking makes me go here."

"what? You're walking here?"

"yeah Quinn, I don't have a car so I was riding bus and dropped at the last stop, but the next bus to home available at the next morning so I was walking to find place to sleep or whatever and now I'm here."

Quinn gets her chocolate and give it to Rachel, Rachel give her a weird look, again

"you must be cold, drink it."

Rachel takes the hot chocolate 'scup and drink it as Quinn's command.

"thanks, so what are you doing here Quinn? Where's Sam?"

Quinn takes deep exhale and look into Rachel's eyes. Big brown eyes.

"I kinda broke up with him this afternoon, so I need some space."

Rachel feels like she wants to say something but she couldn't. she, obviously, great at advice with Kurt, Mercedes, even with Puck but here she is, loss her words. Deep inside her, she was curious, why on earth somebody could let Quinn go.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out Quinn, you could tell me about it if you want."

"who are you now berry? My best friend?."

Quinn couldn't control her words, she saw rachel's hurting in front of her because her words, but she couldn't take it back. She regrets it.

" I know we were never close but I want you to be happy though, if you need someone to talk, I'm here."

"not that easy Berry, you just want my popularity, you don't want to get to know me, just like everybody else."

Rachel stood up and look into Quinn's hazel eyes, Quinn's little scared, those brown eyes are upset,

"look Quinn, I know you are one of those popular kid at school and yeah I want to be like you, girl who has billion friends and lovers and special, but just so you know Quinn, if I really want to be your friend, I do though, I'm not that kind of kid who use your popularity to be popular, I know who I am, and Broadway still waiting for me to shine, those place need my popularity and talents better than here, so if you're saying I want to be your friends because I want to be popular, you are death wrong."

When Rachel starts to walk away, Quinn grabs Rachel's wrist and make Rachel stops. Rachel lets a small sigh

"I'm sorry."

Quinn's voice was husky and soft, she really means that. She never realized if Rachel was the one who always be there when Quinn sad. Not with the talk but the look and small smile with the words, _are you okay_ and Quinn just throws death glare at here, God, she was terrible. Rachel doesn't respond, she just stand there silently. And now Quinn stands up and walking to in front of Rachel, she lifts rachel's chin up so she could see those brown eyes. Quinn can see those eyes now watering. She feels terrible. She still holding rachel's wrist.

"I'm sorry, I just….I have a lot things in my mind and I didn't mean to shoot you like that, you don't deserve it."

Rachel's wiping her first tears, Quinn feels worse. Yeah she had the brunette cry with bullies and slushies and stuffs but Rachel never really show her tears to Quinn. Quinn reaches Rachel into her arm and hug her tighly.

"I know you're not like that."

"I just want to be your friend, Quinn."

"I know, Rachel, I know."

Rachel could hear her name's been said by Quinn and it was the most beautiful things she've ever heard. Yeah everybody calls her Rachel or Berry but when Quinn says it, it was different. Quinn could smells Rachel's hair, it was all coconut and flowers and candy. It was the best smell for Quinn. Rachel wrapped her arm in quinn's neck and let a little sob. Quinn can feels it if Rachel was perfectly match size to hug, their body match perfectly. It was comfortable.

"I'm sorry, not only for now, for everything,"

Quinn pulled back and see Rachel's eyes again. Rachel release her arm from Quinn's neck. Rachel just nods,

"I know, can I hug you again?,"

Quinn just give her a smile and nods

_Why did she even asked, did she feel not comfortable? Oh no, if she is, she wasn't want another hug, and here we go another hug. At least, it is a good start._

"so now, give me your address and I will drive you home, it's getting dark, Rachel,"

Rachel let go of her hug and wiping her own tears, Quinn wipes it too. Rachel let out a little laugh, she feels embarrassed for crying in front of Quinn, but it's too late, she guess.

"I could go home alone Quinn, there's a bus I could catch up tomorrow, don't worry."

"I have to Rachel, you're my friend and I won't let my friend being alone here, waiting til the sun to rises while there's somebody out there wants to murder her."

Rachel let a little laugh out again,

_Oh and now you're being over dramatic Quinn_

"well, if you insist, I couldn't resist."

Quinn drops some money at the table and some tips, she leads Rachel to her car while the café's owner give her a friendly smile and Quinn gives the grandma and grandpa, the owner Rose Café 's , a warm smile and _thank you_ as the lips move but the words don't come out.

"what are you doing exactly to ride bus til go here?."

Quinn starts the engine and begin to drive.

"just like you, I need to clear out my mind and need some space, and I don't know why I could go here."

"why did you want some space?"

"you don't want to know, Quinn."

"oh yes I do," Quinn gives an eyebrows arching again.

Rachel takes a deep breathe and let out a small sigh,

"there is a girl at school that keep running to me, asked me on a date but I don't want to because I'm not in to her. she keeps insist if I like her because I still hadn't have a boyfriend/girlfriend."

"she what?"

Rachel sees Quinn's shock expression.

"I told you, you don't want to know."

**Review Please **


End file.
